Deleted Scene Version 2
by OmegasareAWESOME
Summary: The written version of the deleted scene, but with twists, and turns.


**BEFORE YOU ASK, NO! THIS IS NOT A RIP-OFF OF THE FIRST DELETED SCENE STORY. WHILE I WILL USE IT TO KNOW WHAT LINES I'M USING, I WILL PUT IN SOME TWISTS AND TURNS. BUT IT WILL BE BASED OFF OF IT!**

'Kate, come on. I'm just asking you to howl at the moon with me.' Humphrey pleaded to Kate.

It was a beautiful night in Jasper park. The moon was full, and it shun brightly. The moonlight made Kate's eyes twinkle.

'I mean, _just look_ at it.' He added.

Kate and Humphrey were walking over a log bridge.

'Humphrey, I've got things to do.' Kate sighed.

'Really? Like what?' Humphrey asked with sarcasm.

Kate just smiled, and answered:

'Well, there's tracking the caribou, checking the borders, survival classes for the pups-'

Humphrey leapt in front of her.

'BORING!' He broke in.

Kate had narrow eyes.

'You really need some fun. Come on, howl with me.' He said.

Kate gave in.

'Oh, all right.'

She sat right on the log, next to Humphrey. Before she could even start howling, Humphrey interrupted.

'You need to put some fun into that!' He exclaimed.

'How?' Kate asked.

Humphrey looked at her with a smile on his face. He got on to his hind legs.

'Like this!' He yelled.

He did a pose, holding up his paw like he had a microphone. He was howling into it.

'Like this?' Kate said.

She copied him almost exactly. She wobbled a bit at first, but soon got used to being on only two legs. She started howling too.

'Hey, your pretty good at this!' Humphrey commented.

'Of course I am.' Kate snapped, though kindly.

Humphrey quickly changed pose very quickly to a paw-stand. He had a muscle pose in mind, but Kate wasn't the type of wolf who'd want to copy that. Kate looked at him in surprise.

'How do I copy that?!' She yelled.

'It just happens. When you do it, you'll stay balanced.' Humphrey explained.

Kate breathed in, and flipped her body around to land on her paw. It was much easier than she thought it would be.

They howled together for a few seconds, before going back to the 'microphone' position.

'You're right. This _is _fun!' Kate laughed, still on two paws.

Humphrey sat back down. He was laughing too.

'I must say though, I never saw you on your hind legs without your front ones before.' He said.

Then he saw what was really happening, and realised what was about to happened.

He looked at her, gasping a little. His eyes were wide open.

'Kate...' He tried to warn.

Kate started to lose her balance. She flailed her arms about.

'No, no! Please stay on!' She yelled.

Her body was way sticking out. Humphrey dived to save her, but he was too late. Kate fell right off. Humphrey's eyes widened even more, and he gasped as Kate was falling.

'Ow. Ow! **OW**!'

Humphrey cringed every time Kate made a pained exclamation. It was painful for him to hear Kate make these sounds.

He jumped to the spot where Kate had fallen off. He looked down the chasm with concern.

'Kate?' He called.

'I'm alright!' Kate's voice came out from below.

Humphrey was content and relieved that Kate was okay. He smiled, in a slightly teasing way.

'Wasn't that fun?' He laughed.

'That was on purpose!' Kate shouted to him.

Humphrey could just barely see where Kate was. He leaned in just a little more. That was until _he _lost his balance.

'Humphrey!' Kate called to him.

'It's okay Kate, it's... okaaayyy!' He yelled, just as he was falling off.

'Oof! Ow! _OW_!'

He landed right next to Kate, completely fine.

'You okay?' Kate asked.

'Of course! If you can be alright after falling down here, why can't I?' Humphrey answered.

He looked up at the moon. It was still clearly visible from the bottom of the chasm.

'Wow about we keep howling?' He said.

'Alright. Let's finish our howl off while we're down here.' Kate answered.

They howled the the full, bright moon. Even after _both _of them fell down a chasm, they still enjoyed howling together.

**NOW, PLEASE DON'T SAY I RIPPED OFF THAT OTHER STORY. I JUST _USED _IT TO MAKE ANOTHER VERSION OF IT WHEN THEY BOTH FELL OFF. ALRIGHT? IS THAT FINE?**


End file.
